Spark
by oneperfectfit
Summary: It's their own little piece of everything. Kakasaku.
1. look over here

**This is a multichapter story with each chapter exactly 100 words. And as I have written ahead, there will be updates. I'm using prompts from 30_kisses on LJ, those'll be chapter titles or something. This is sweet mush too. Maybe angst. I''ll try to post each day.**

She is waiting for him by the gate, a thoughtful gesture that he always appreciates, though he is never sure why. He is half an hour late. She is pink and red in the late afternoon sunlight, smiling.

"Kakashi!" she waves. "Look over here!" He walks over to her, hands thrust deeply into his pockets.

"Hey, Sakura,"

She hugs him, a simple gesture. "Good luck on your mission, kay?"

"Thanks." He is strangely pleased by the sentiment. Sakura smiles and waves and watches him go. He shoulders his pack and leaves, looking back over there towards her. Just a little.


	2. news, letter

**LATENESS. I KNOW. SORRIES. I am posting today all of the ones that should have been posted. I found myself a social life over the weekend; it was unexpected. **

**2. news; letter **

_Dear Sakura,_

_Mission is boring, easy, requires too much sitting around. I've caught up a great deal on my reading. Always a good thing, you know? Or maybe you don't._

_Kakashi,_

_Well, I suppose that's good at least. Although I'm sure porn makes people more wary of you if they don't know your… charming personality, eh?_

_Dear Sakura_

_So you think I'm charming? Good to know, good to know. Mission is still boring, although looking up. I might be home soonish._

_Kakashi,_

_You are not charming. You are lazy and perverted. (Yes, I love you anyways.)_

_Dear Sakura,_

_Of course._


	3. jolt!

**3. jolt! **

She moves through exercises like she is totally removed from her body. She is alone on the field and she is beating up trees. Usually she would attempt to beat up a person. But Kakashi is still on his mission, and Naruto and Sasuke are wary of her fists. She still has a lot of pent up anger, yes.

She can't stop thinking about him.

It feels so, so weird.

As she practices a block, by herself, she feels something. It's indescribable, a fizzy, light feeling that runs from her fingertips to her toes.

Sakura shakes her head; blinks slowly


	4. our distance and that person

**FOUR. WOOO. Marathon posting. (also Document Manager keeps screwing up formatting because it hates me. Oops.)  
**

**Drabble time? **

**4. our distance and that person**

His mission is relatively close to Konoha, but he feels far away, disconnected from her. She is not next to him, he cannot feel her, smell her scent.

Kakashi misses her presence more than he would ever care to admit. He cannot write it down; he cannot speak it; he can barely think it. There is a lot he denies. Kakashi has spent he whole life lying to himself, he prefers it that way. It makes things simple, easier. Better for him and everyone involved: there is far less, less pain.

But for once, he just wants to go _home_.


	5. ano sa: hey, you know

**Five! And thank you all for the lovely reviews. I feel warm and fuzzy inside.**

**5. "ano sa" ("hey, you know....")**

So he's back. She has seen him twice, he has gone to the Hokage to make his report. Now they are having dinner. It is an upscale sushi restaurant with excellent sake. Sakura is drunk and Kakashi is dangerously close to it.

"Ano sa," she mentions, slurring a little so it sounds like ahsa. "I missed you lots," Kakashi inclines his head, because he still can't say it. He still can't admit the possibility. It is possible he is a coward.

"Hey," she taps his chin. "You know it's mutual." He nods stiffly. Then he kisses her on the lips.


	6. the space between dream and reality

**6! ^^ It is snowing outside and I am upset. **

**Because it is cold.**

**Also ComicCon is this weekend. **

**6. the space between dream and reality**

They fall; his apartment, his bed, his sheets. They are drunk but coherent and her eyes are wide, wide, open. Sakura can see herself, she is floating above them all and he is keeping her grounded and connected.

It is surreal and too real, she is aware of everything of her. She can feel herself and him.

She can see his face.

He can see her.

They move as if unsure and insecure, even though this is not the first time for either.

Sakura sighs, leans into him. It feels so _good_, and she can see herself in his eyes.


	7. superstar

**SEVEN!**

**THIS IS TOTALLY THE REAL CHAPTER. **

**Sorry about that. I am an idiot who should check my email more often.  
**

**7. superstar **

And again and again and again and again until they sleep, miles to go till they sleep, lying there until the morning sun draws lines through the slits of the blinds and draws fingers across the ridges of her ribs.

He does not want to move from her. She whispers something to him and he smiles sleepily at her. They have not slept at all. They don't need to.

She'll take the day off, he decides. She raises an eyebrow quizzically; he laughs. She smiles, tugs the sheet up higher to cover the chill raising goosebumps on her belly.


	8. our own world

**Did you know that reviews make people happy like chocolate and muffins?**

**God, I feel like such a whore.**

**Oh well.**

**8. our own world**

"Let's not tell anybody," he says.

"Anyone at all?" she asks.

"Yet," Kakashi says.

"So it's just us two, then."

"Yeah, why not," she dips her head in acknowledgement.

"Okay. It's simpler that way. A nice secret." She looks whimsical, mystical, slight. He touches her arm, then her face, draws a line across her ribcage. She kisses him lightly. She feels like she is air. She is lighter and less burdened than she has been in a very long time.

"It's like our own little piece of everything," she says. "Our space."

Kakashi cannot express how utterly _normal _this feels.


	9. dash

**Woot. 9 chapters.**

**Chocolate and muffins please?**

**(I am in an extremely good mood. I might post an actual story soon!)**

**9. dash**

She's late.

She's late enough that she will make _him _look early. Shit, shit, shit. Sakura is running with chakra infused feet, leaping from building to building, but it is _not helping_. Okay? She's so fucking late.

He is going to have the most disgusting smirk on his face, and the circumstances are such that she won't be able to punch it off his face for him. Dammit.

Sakura arrives, panting, at the restaurant. Her dress has been pushed up to her thighs and her hair is mussed. She must look very indecent.

Kakashi is thrilled by this. And smirking.


	10. 10

**Dialogue. W00t.**

**I am really enjoying writing this.**

**Like a lot.**

**And thank you to those who review.  
**

**10. #10**

"I'll have #10, the sashimi."

"I'd like the vegetable tempura, thank you."

"You look nice, Sakura."

"…shut up."

"I can't even give you a compliment?"

"I said, _shut up_."

"You were later than me."

"I _know_. _Shut it_."

"What if I don't want to?"

"This is my fist, Kakashi."

"Yes, Sakura, that is your fist."

"I can make you."

"I know."

"I don't want to get blood under my nails."

"I'm sure that you don't. And you were still late."

"But you know what; I have more of this color at home. So it would be _quite all right then_."


	11. gardenia

**11 chapters! Yet again, I am proud of myself.**

**Also, I don't know what gardenia smells like.**

**I just know that it is flowery.**

**11. gardenia**

Sakura smells like gardenia and hairspray that didn't do its job as well as it should; Kakashi smells like something she cannot identify, something she thinks might be like books.

Icha Icha books. Ah well.

They leave the restaurant; she yanks her skirt down over her legs again and totters a little. He catches her.

"You smell good," he says, face in her hair.

"Mmm," she acknowledges him with a slight hum, not caring at that moment if anyone sees them. She feels his smile against her scalp.

"Let's go now," he mutters.

"Sounds good to me." Sakura grins hugely.


	12. in a good mood

**Up to 12! This is almost halfway done.**

**I am having lots of fun, too.**

**This is a good thing.**

**Now all I have to do is update Shifting Sands. /shifty eyes  
**

**12. in a good mood**

Oh, he wakes up so utterly content.

He has Sakura right next to him, warm and silk and smooth. Her hair is spilling across his arm, light pink across pale. He has no tan at all, because Kakashi is afraid of the sun.

Or so she says, anyways.

She murmurs a purr and snuggles against him like a cat. The bed is warm and soft (like she is) and he is relaxed, lackadaisical, in a way he has not been for so long.

He has been so _tense _recently.

He feels like he might liquefy into a puddle of mush.


	13. excessive chain

**I'm sorry I didn't update. Okay, I didn't forget, and my excuse is part legit and part lame. One is that my school break just started so I was getting bombarded with stuff that was supposed to be finished before than. The other lamer, girlier one is that this past weekend was Valentine's and I ended spending it all with my boyfriend. So yeah. I will try to get back to the daily updates! Starting now! **

**13. excessive chain**

They walk outside holding hands, just close enough to make people wonder. Sakura is dressed and showered, and Kakashi had down enough pull ups hanging upside down that his hair was going to stay like that, you know.

Sakura had blow-dried her hair, wanted to look nice.

It is sunny and green outside, spring in Konoha. She breathes deeply, savoring the scent of the air and the fell of him, clothed, next to her.

"Let's go somewhere," she suggests.

"The park?" he says in her ear, tickling her with his breath.

She nods. They see Naruto and Hinata holding hands.


	14. radiocassette player

**Hey hey hey, an update! **

**14. radio-cassette player**

In her bag is an old cassette player from when she was a child. In it is a tape from overseas her father had bought her as a birthday gift when she was seven. She sets it down in the field where they are standing together, right down at their feet, and then turns it on.

Strains of music filter through the old worn speakers, horns and a chorus singing something still decipherable as "love, love, love".

Sakura steps back a little; he mimics her.

He takes the hint. "Dance with me?" Kakashi murmurs lightly. Sakura nods yes at him.


	15. perfect blue

**Another update that also has Beatles love. Cause they so clearly have then in Konoha. Well, why not?**

**Reviews would be really nice... :D? **

**15. perfect blue**

The sky is true blue and cloudless and ever arching, and the music plays quietly at their feet. His hand is affixed properly to her waist, his other hands resting on her shoulder. She is opposite him, and he will lead. The song is not traditional dance music, but it will work more than fine.

"Love, love, love."

His foot steps out, she follows. Kakashi's hand squeezes her waist gently, and his other hand her shoulder. She drops her head and sways slightly in time with the music. He dances with her in conjunction, and the sky arches over them.


	16. invincible, unrivaled

**And yet another! We're getting on a semi-daily schedule here. Sort of. And I am more than halfway done with this now! *sad* *and happy**and wow*  
**

**16. invincible; unrivaled**

He is the Copy-Ninja, the Sharingan Kakashi. He is cool and aloof and he is _hers_.

He is practically unbeatable, but what he is not is unbreakable.

Sakura wishes he'd realize that already because she spends too much time patching him up. He breaks a rib every other mission and his collarbone every third. He bleeds over her carpet so much that she throws it out; it's easier to clean blood off treated wood floors anyways.

But she gets to spend time with him that is whisper free and justified beyond their means, so she supposes that it is alright.


	17. kHz: kilohertz

**Sorry that it's been almost a year. I forgot about stuff. **

Energy, sparks, between them. Constantly flying.

She has never felt this way before at every tough; she is liquid on the floor.

He has never felt it either, not in _that way_ that makes him grin behind his mask but he would never admit that to her.

Sakura knows this; he can't hide his emotions from her as well as he thinks that he can.

She kisses him and smiles against his lips. She feels his grin as he matches her expression for expression because god oh god she loves this man and he loves her.

Kiss kiss sparks love.


	18. say ahh

** an update, because having this unfinished makes me feel lame.  
**

Sakura can drag Kakashi's stupid ass down to the hospital whenever she wants now, because it is her right as his unspoken girlfriend. He now has the occasionally annual check up. Tsunade is suspicious at the change. (She tells Sakura that she's happy for her; Sakura's cheeks turn pink as Tsunade winks.)

Right now Kakashi is sitting shirtless on her exam table. She pokes him in the stomach and he winces: he's ticklish there.

"Open up," Sakura says, scowling. He mutely shakes his head.

"Stubborn man," she hisses. Kakashi's mask is still on, but he appears delighted with this description.


	19. red

** another update, we're reaching the 2/3 point folks!  
**

It is no surprise that they are assigned together on a mission involving married couples. It's an old cliché, not that Sakura particularly cares. It'll be an easy time of it and they get to stay in a nice hotel. 

They do it all by rote: spy, dispatch, snuggle.

Until.

One of the man's associates finds them, gets in a lucky shot (literally: it bounces off the goddamn wall) and then her stomach is burning, burning burning-

Kakashi kills the man and runs to her, eyes wide over his mask, and all she can see is a haze of red-


	20. the road home

** whee 2/3 done! As in: I will finish this before the end of the year, and reviews are lovely ^^  
**

He carries her.

He holds her in his arms and he carries her home, through the forests and trees. Over the hills and there they go.

He's bandaged her best he could, and healed her best he could, but he doesn't know if it's going to be enough. The wound won't kill her, he thinks, but infection might and bleeding out certainly will.

Kakashi reaches Konoha and yells for a medic, yells for the Hokage who comes running when she hears that it's her apprentice who is injured by the gate.

He sits in her hospital room. He doesn't leave.


	21. violence, pillage, plunder, extortion

**churning them out. show the author some love?**

Tsunade hands him one small favor, in the form of an S-class mission: hunt the leaders of the cell who attacked them, the ones who ordered them to hurt the Konoha ninja.

He leaves her room. He will kill them for her and she will be glad, because this is how they live.

He takes the men out one by one, by rote, and as each one dies his gaze never wavers.

When he returns, Sakura is awake in her hospital room, bored out of her skull waiting for him.

"I killed them for you," he says.

"Good," she says.


	22. cradle

**sorry for the incredibly erratic updates. I _do _plan to finish! And reviews, of course, are always appreciated. **

He slips into bed with her.

"You'll never fit," she warns, eyes, but Kakashi manages to squeeze his frame into the narrow hospital bed, vest and sandals and all.

"Take off your kunai pouch, it's poking my thigh" Sakura groans, slim fingers slipping down to deal with the offending item. Kakashi sighs.

"This is nice," he says.

"You're covered in blood," she points out, wrinkling her nose.

He waves that away. "Minor details of no consequence, Sakura."

"Uh-huh," but it's clear from her eyes that she doesn't mind anyway. He wraps sturdy arms around her, and she sighs in contentment.


	23. candy

"I brought you something."

"You brought me cotton candy, Kaka-san."

"Well. It reminded me of you."

"I suppose it's a little more creative than you bringing me a cherry blossom flower."

"Er..."

"You have one of those too, don't you."

"I do. See?"

"It's very lovely."

"Sakura."

"Yes?"

"When do you get to leave?"

"I don't know. I'm still apparently very injured, and I'm not allowed to heal myself, Tsunade expressly forbade it- bah. Come entertain me."

"Okay."

The bed creaks as he sits down, eyes sparkling over the rim of his mask, and pulls her up for a kiss.


End file.
